Pyrrolidonecarboxylic acid (PCA) or amino acids such as arginine are natural moisturizing factors inherently found in the human body, and have been scrutinized for their skin care properties. Although the use of protein fibers and the provision of proteins to textile products are known (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication H8-60547 and Japanese Examined Patent Publication H5-36534), there have not been any textile products which have been endowed with skin care properties by processing a textile product using an amino acid such as arginine.
An object of the present invention is to provide a textile product which has the effect of preserving normal skin by supplementing the moisture retention function of the stratum corneum and by enhancing metabolism, while retaining the inherent properties of fiber materials, and in particular is to give a novel function to textile products which are close-fitting on the skin, such as underwear, stockings, socks, and gloves made of synthetic fibers which have poor moisture absorption, such as nylon and polyester.